Talk:Bounty Hunter armor
Sorry but that part is not true : The looted type of Bounty Hunter armor is not actually armor. It does not offer any protection when worn, and may be worn by any PC, regardless of profession or CL. That armor is only made of items ! It s not an armor that can be worn. Except using a bug (for non BH players) and only on pre-CU ones (targeting them in your house and do /equip). --Niom 19:04, 1 July 2006 (CEST) :Sorry, my fault entirely. So, there is essentially 3 types of the BH armor? Two types of looted (pre & post CU), one type crafting? The pre-CU looted armor can be worn as clothing (but only because of a bug), but the post-CU cannot? In addition, all but BH can wear the pre-CU looted armor? --M.A.X. 20:37, 1 July 2006 (CEST) ---- Ok let s try to resume clearly: *PRE-CU Looted BH armor has stats and mods (sometimes) can be equipped by BH or any other profession using a bug (bug is to target the armor part in a house and do /equip), it also has an option from radial menu called "Dismantle" if you do that you turn it into a Post-CU BH armor part. It cannot be used as component for Mandalorian armor component unless you dismantle it !. *Post-CU Looted BH armor can be looted from any Black Suns (outisde Death Watch Bunker) and cannot be equipped it is an item not an armor part like others. Tha item can be used as component for Mandalorian armor crafting. To enter the Death Watch Crafting room you need that version. *The BH armor shematic can be looted from Bounty Hunter elite level missions, and can be learnt and crafted by a Master Armorsmith. It has stats of course and is customizable during crafting like any other armor. It cannot be used for crafting Mandalorian armor. Regards --Niom 21:07, 1 July 2006 (CEST) :Thanks for the clarification. I'm going to move this to the main page. --M.A.X. 21:34, 1 July 2006 (CEST) Im sorry to sound dumb about this , but i have ben doing BH Missions and i have yet to loot any of the so called "Schematics" You say that this is off some Bounty Hunter Elite Level Missions , what exactly is an Elite BH Mission , because i have ben doing missions off the terminals , is this not correct , or am i supose to get it from an NPC , because those stupid books either say i have done the mission or waiting on more details , Please Help And Explane. Regards --User:Troy Hicks 22:17, 6 July 2006 (CST) ---- My time to give some excuses :), actually and after testing it the trick of the /equip does not work AND it is actually possible to equip the¨PreCU BH armor by any professions... There s no restrictions ! Regards --Niom 23:22, 1 July 2006 (CEST) In Game Question Is BH armor wearable by any profession. Thanks -- [[User: Fett 1138|'Fett 1138']] (HoloNet Transceiver) 04:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Man im looking for some that u can wear but i havent found any . any one play on euro farstar? oh and my name is kecobe